Matching Scarves
by hipster-neko
Summary: Find out how Yukina and Kisa ended up wearing matching scarves...in mid summer? One-shot. Smut of course


**Author's note: Hiiii.. First of all , I decided to make YuKisa fic because there is just a general lack of it! They're my OTP so I pushed myself to write smut for the first time just for these horny dorks. Anyways english is not my first language so it's not really grammatically perfect but I hope you, reader-sama, will like and enjoy this little fic of mine.**

 **Also to anyone who knows the artist of the cover photo, please tell me so that I could credit. :)**

* * *

It was another usual day at the Emerald Department of Marukawa Shoten. And it was already quarter to ten in the evening when Kisa finally got out of his overtime work. . He would usually stop by the bookstore but Yukina's shift already ended hours ago so he decided to head straight home.

He approached his apartment on auto-pilot as he is already in a half-asleep state due to exhaustion and lack of sleep. He grabbed his key and inserted it in the keyhole three times, the first attempt failing because it was upside-down and the second failing because his hand was so wobbly. He opened the door with his eyes already closed. It was dark so he searched for the light switch. He was jolted awake by what he saw: a pair of shoes that isn't his.

'Yukina's here', he thought.

He was excited to see him but the feeling was overpowered by his urge to rest his 30-year-old constantly stressed and tired body but he decided to take a bath first as a courtesy to his cuddle body later who is probably already sleeping soundly. Kisa hurriedly and sloppily washed his body and got in the tub, the warm water draining his work stress away. It seemed like the relaxation he received was too much that he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He tried to fight it but in the end gave up and finally…fell asleep.

* * *

Yukina set his alarm to 11:00 before he slept. He was also tired from his latest art project but he wanted to see Kisa so bad. It had just been a week but it felt like forever. When he got to Kisa's apartment, he found out that hasn't come home yet, though it was already expected. He then decided to sleep for a while and just wake up later at the time when Kisa usually comes home when he has overtime work.

* * *

Yukina woke up to the sound of a soft ringing and vibration beside him. He turned off the alarm and was surprised to see no one beside him. He hurriedly got up, worried that Kisa might have fallen asleep by the door again. As he exited the room, he saw that the light in the bath was on. He called out for Kisa a few times but no one answered, so he opened the door only to find a sleeping Kisa on the tub. Yukina couldn't help but to stare at his cute sleeping face.

'How long has he been here?' Yukina asked himself and approached the tub. He touched the water. It was already lukewarm.

He reached out for Kisa's body and carried him out bridal style, not minding his clothes getting wet. Yukina fought the urge to stare at Kisa's slim, smooth, and pale naked body. His eyes trailed from his face, to his nipples, until it reached his ****. He blushed and brought his eyes back to his face and decided to focus on it or else he would just be distracted. But that didn't work for long because he still felt himself getting hard.

He placed Kisa gently on the bathroom stool and started to wipe him with a towel, careful not to wake him up. But wiping his very naked body added to his now erect throbbing ****.

"You're torturing me, Kisa-san," Yukina whispered as he finished toweling him.

He brought him to his room and put his extra T-shirt on him as he doesn't want to rummage through his dresser. It was very large in Kisa's body, the shirt reaching his mid-thigh. Yukina was now super turned on at the sight. He couldn't control himself anymore and he positioned himself on top of him, both hands on each side of Kisa's shoulders. He lowered himself and proceeded to kiss his neck passionately, as if marking him as his own. He continued doing this until a bright red mark appeared. He was satisfied at the sight and was about to do the same on the other side but stopped when Kisa suddenly moved and showed signs of waking up. Yukina's surprise pulled him out of his limbo. In a panic, he hurriedly got off him and pretended to be asleep.

Kisa was awoken by the feeling of pressure in his body. He moved his body and raised his arm to rub and open his eyes. He first saw his bedroom's ceiling.

'What happened?,' Kisa thought, remembering how he fell asleep.

He got up and turned to his side. He saw Yukina sleeping, facing the wall. He was supposed to be in the bath… Yukina probably brought him here. And after a few seconds of realization, Kisa's eyes enlarged and reddened in embarrassment.

'So he carried me here… naked' The thought made him look down his body.

'What? This is …Yukina's shirt….and I'm not wearing anything underneath.' Yukina got even redder. He couldn't bring himself to look at Yukina.

He looked at the body mirror in his room to confirm that he was not hallucinating. The shirt was too big on him, he looked even more like a child. He then noticed something in his neck. He stepped closer to get a better look and there he saw a red mark on his neck. He touched it, feeling the warmth and a little sting.

Kisa's embarrassment turned into a vein popping in his forehead as he realized what Yukina had done while he was asleep.

"Oi Yukina! Wake up!", Kisa raised his voice as he turned to him and comically kicked him in the back.

.

.

*silence*

.

"Hey don't pretend to be asleep you baka!", Kisa shouted again, this time positioning himself on top of Yukina who is now laying on his back due to his previous kick. Yukina's reply was just a deep, long breath.

Kisa's position was embarrassing but he couldn't get off because his 'oh-so-godly' sleeping face made him want to molest his sleeping lover too. This gave him an idea.

Kisa lowered himself down to Yukina's neck and started kissing it with an occasional bite and lick.

'Damn, even his skin tastes so good' Kisa thought as he felt himself getting turned on. He put his leg in between Yukina's legs and continued to lap his neck. His taste and smell felt like a drug to him.

Yukina couldn't restrain himself anymore due to Kisa's hot actions. He just planned to pretend to sleep but never did he expect Kisa to do this. He had no choice but to open his eyes and face him.

Kisa stopped, shock and embarrassment shrouded him. Yukina laughed at his cute expression.

"What are you doing Kisa-san?", he asked teasingly.

Kisa struggled to get off on top of him but Yukina caught his hand, making him fall into his warm embrace.

"Let me go!", Kisa squirmed as Yukina continued to laugh, hugging him tighter.

"It's alright Kisa-san, I'm not angry. It felt really good honestly." Yukina said as he faced him.

"That's not the point!" Kisa continued to struggle, avoiding Yukina's gaze, until he finally let go. Kisa was relieved but only for a moment as Yukina reversed their position with him now being in the bottom.

"You know it was your fault that I did that to you Kisa-san." Yukina said in a very sexy tone.

"Huh?! What are you saying?" Kisa replied, turning his face to the side to hide his blush.

"See? You're doing it again Kisa-san… turning me on with that expression of yours."

Kisa blushed even more at the statement.

"Look at me, Shouta-san." Yukina pleaded. Kisa obliged and was surprised by Yukina's passionate hot kiss. Yukina entwined his fingers with Kisa's and continued to deepen the kiss.

"I've missed you, Shouta-san" Yukina said breathily as they separated for air. He then raised Kisa's shirt and licked his hard nipples.

"Yeah..me too." Kisa replied, his breathing ragged from Yukina's kisses.

Yukina continued to kiss his way down Kisa's body and then said,"I'm sorry Shouta-san, I can't hold it in anymore. I want to put it in." Yukina said as Kisa felt his aching tip on his entrance causing him to mewl silently.

Without waiting for his reply, Yukina suddenly put it all in and Kisa arched his back with the surging pain and pleasure.

"Yuki-ahhh…slo-wweer..", Kisa pleaded, his head starting to spin at Yukina's relentless assault.

Yukina obliged. He fell forward kissed him again and again, as he swallowed Kisa's muffled moans. Kisa could never explain the feeling when he's doing it with Yukina. It was very different from his experience from the other guys he slept with. Sure some of them were good and experienced but when he's doing it with him, when he's doing it with Yukina… it feels like ecstasy. Yukina's warmth melting his heart, his kisses makes his head spin and gives him a euphoric feeling, and his lovemaking makes his eyes roll up in overwhelming pleasure. "Ah shit.", he realized he probably loves Yukina too much.

"Shouta-san….ahh-ahh….haa.. I think I'm going to-.. ahhh" Yukina tried to speak as he sped up his movement.

"It's alright Kou, … I am..ahhh… too" Kisa moaned erotically as they both find their release.

Yukina collapsed on his side, whispering an 'I love you' and kissed his forehead as they both fell asleep content and happy.

 **Next Day. Morning**

"Uhm, Kisa-san why are you wearing a scarf? It's still months before winter." Onodera asked curiously as he sat beside a nervous Kisa.

"Ahh…uhmm I think I just caught a slight cold. hehehe" Kisa answered suspiciously but Onodera just shrugged it off, thinking how a scarf would help him.

 **Evening**

Kisa got off of work earlier so he decided to go to Yukina's part-time place. They might as well spend time together again before the hell week starts on their office. As he entered the bookstore, he immediately saw Yukina unsurprisingly as he stands out too much and judging by the crowd of girls surrounding him.

He moved nearer but not too near for him to notice. He held a book up his face and tried to listen in their conversation.

"Yukina-kun, why are you wearing a scarf today? That's so unusual of you" One of the girl's asked.

Yukina just smiled, sparkled more and said, "You know why? There is this reaaaally good manga that I read where main character wears a scarf like this. He's really awesome and strong! If you wanna read it, I'll direct you to the shelf." He enthusiastically said.

Another vein popped in Kisa's head, irritated on how Yukina can easily make up stories just to get more sales. And here he was, needlessly worrying about him. He'll punish him later for sure.

* * *

So how was it? Please leave a review, even a smiley will be appreciated than nothing lelz.


End file.
